Remercier les étoiles
by Nightrhea
Summary: Ils étaient revenu. Tous. Et ils étaient heureux. Mais un chevalier s'interroge sur ce bonheur.


**Disclamer** : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais son à Masami Kurumada.

 **Épargner** : Mû x Shaka

 **Note** : Bonsoir à tous (toutes), je vais ce soir avec un petit Un Shot tout mignon qui un cadeau pour une bonne amie à moi: KaraKoffee. Les personnages sont très éloignés de ceux que j'utilise dans mes écrits, donc pardonner mon manque très probable de maîtrise de leur caractère. J'espère que je n'ai pas sombré dans l'OOC. Petit rappel pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaîtraient pas. Je suis dyslexique et je travaille sans béta, donc pardonnez-moi pour les très probables coquilles que vous risqueriez de trouver.

Sur ce, place à l'histoire!

* * *

 **Remercier les étoiles**

La nuit était tombée sur le sanctuaire. L'air était doux et une brise légère se faisait sentir, faisant danser doucement les cheveux parme du premier gardien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus connu de nuit paisible comme celle-ci. Bien loin des guerres et de l'ombre funeste de la mort. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était en paix.

Assit au pied du temple du Bélier, Mû savourait la douceur du silence qui enveloppait les lieux. Qu'il était agréable de pouvoir vivre au jour le jour, sans craindre la menace d'une nouvelle guerre sainte, de perdre un camarade, ou un ami. Un maître ou un disciple. Sans craindre de se lever un matin pour constater la disparition de l'être aimé.

Depuis leur résurrection, tous les besoins de profiter de cette nouvelle vie, de cette nouvelle chance. Certains renouaient avec un frère perdu pendant trop longtemps, d'autres profitaient de la présence d'amis arrachés trop tôt à la vie et le dernier se délectaient de leurs retrouvailles avec un amant que l'on n'a pas vu depuis trop de nuits. Ainsi, les Gémeaux se redécouvraient, tout comme Aiolia qui ne lâchait plus son frère. Aldébaran ne retenait plus ses élans d'affections envers les paires, les réunissant autour de sa table dès que l'occasion s'y présentaient. Le doux Taureau c'étant fait la promesse de réparer tous les liens autrefois brisés. Promesse partagée par Aphrodite et Shura qui essayaient bien que mal d'aider Saga et Angelo à renouer avec le reste de la chevalerie.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kanon s'intègrait petit à petit dans le sein de leur famille un peu dysfonctionnelle, récupérant la place qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir pendant sa jeunesse. Milo et Camus, quant-à-eux avaient tout bonnement fondu en larme dans les bras de l'autre, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se retrouver, tout comme le cancer qui refusait de quitter son amant suédois. Chacun à leur façon, ils renouaient ainsi avec la vie qu'on leur avait autrefois dérobée avec tant de violence.

Le jeune Tibétain souris en se remémorant toutes les marques d'affections de ses paires. Des hommes qui étaient à la fois ses frères d'armes, ses amis et sa famille. Lui-même n'avait pu se retenir de fondre dans les bras de son maître, son père de cœur, qui lui a été arraché beaucoup trop tôt, beaucoup trop vite.

Tous avaient souffert des conflits, des complots et des non-dits. Alors, qu'il était agréable pour une fois de laisser tomber les masques et les faux semblants, de dire enfin ceux qu'on aime les aime. De prendre la personne qui a fait son coeur dans ses bras et lui chuchoter toutes les choses que l'on mourrait d'envie de lui avouer. Toutes ses choses que l'on à autrefois tut par crainte, orgueil ou tristesse. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir enfin ouvrir les yeux pour contempler ce que ce monde avait de plus beau à nous offrir.

-Que fais-tu dehors à une telle heure Mû?

La douce voix de la Vierge la tira de ses songes. Oui, qu'il était bon de pouvoir profiter de chaque petite choses que leur offrait la vie, sans craindre qu'on ne leur reprennent ensuite.

-Rien Shaka, je profite simplement de la douceur de l'air. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici tu devrais dormir, je t'ai réveillé?

-Non Mû ne t'en fais pas, j'éprouvait simplement l'envie de profiter de la douceur de l'air avec toi. Répondit le chevalier de la Vierge en s'asseyant avec grâce sur le marbre blanc à ses côtés. Un léger sourire courbant ses lèvre qui se faisait bien plus présent depuis leur résurrection. Ses magnifiques prunelles bleues fixées dans celle jades de son amant. Que Shaka était beau, les cheveux au vent, les yeux grand ouverts sur le monde qui l'entoure et un doux sourire illuminant son visage. Mû l'avait toujours trouvé beau, mais c'est dans cette simplicité propre au bonheur qu'il l'était le plus. Bien loin de ses airs froids, les yeux fermés au monde et muré dans ses prières.

-A quoi pensais-tu donc en contemplant aussi assidûment les astres?

-Je leur posait des questions. Fut la douce réponse du Bélier. Je leur demande si Milo et Camus se pouront enfin s'aimer sans craindre la séparation. Si mon maître et Dohko sauront s'exprimer leur amour sans que le poids des responsabilités ne les en empêchent. Si Kanon et Saga, auront enfin l'occasion de vivre tous les deux au grand jour, sans que l'un ne disparaisse dans l'ombre. Si Kiki aura la chance de pouvoir grandir dans une ère de paix, ... Tant de questions auxquels aucun de nous n'a les réponses.

Apercevant la mélancolie grimper dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aime, Shaka saisit doucement sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Sentant le contactes délicat contre ses doigts, Mû tourna à nouveau son regard vers le blond, l'interrogation remplaçant la tristesse dans ses prunelles jades.

-Tu as toujours été aussi doux Mû, à t'inquiéter pour tes semblables. Tu as raison, aucun de nous n'as les réponses, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons les chercher maintenant. Bouddha a dit « _Ne demeure pas dans le passé, ne rêve pas du futur, concentre ton esprit sur le moment présent_ . », Alors ne te torture pas ainsi pour le moment. Ne préfères-tu pas profiter du bonheur qui est actuellement devant toi?

Le jeune Tibétain médita quelque temps les sages paroles de son homme avant de lui rendre son sourire. Shaka avait toujours été sage, mais ce soir le bélier avait l'impression de saisir enfin toute l'étendue de sa sagesse.

\- Tu as raison, comme souvent. Murmura-t-il doucement. Merci de me rappeler ce qui est vraiment important.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le premier gardien passa sa main libre dans les douces mèches blonde de la Vierge, savourant leur contacte. Puis il se pencha pour poser tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme le plus proche des Dieux. Remerciant Hadès de lui avoir rendu l'homme qu'il aimait. Puis il remercia les étoiles d'avoir mis sur sa route une personne aussi admirable.

* * *

Alors j'espère que ce petit One Shot vous auras plus. Comme décrit précédemment, il s'agit d'un cadeau pour KaraKoffee. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus et que je n'as pas trop massacrer les personnages ... Pour ceux qui liraient mon autre fic Saint Seiya **Cœur de Cristal** , je sais que mon absence **de plusieurs années** est juste impardonnable et je vous propose d'essayer d'étouffer le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible!

Je ne veux surtout pas laisser un commentaire pour moi donner votre avis ^^.

Bisou sur le monde!

Nuit!


End file.
